wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Highwayman (NosferatutheDeathwing)
He's highwayman, he makes end meet.... just like any other dragon.... he works with his hands... should you cross his path...... Appearance Though is typical appearance is that of an average Trickwing, Highwayman often wears red cloth and gaudy red bandit masks to conceal his identity. His talons are sharped to slice a hair in half. He always walks on his back legs, and even wears shoes like Scavengers to confuse those following him. He carries a pocket knife in a sheath and in his tail, and wears a red night cap to conceal his horns and ears. All of this, plus his personality, make him almost...human. Personality In case the riddles above didn't clarify, he's decent dragon with good morals........ PSYCH! (Ha ha, got you with that one XD) He's lived his whole life trying to get by on any means necessary. Why do you think he's called Highwayman? He doesn't live on the Trickwing Island, but instead roams the forest and wilderness of Pyrrhia. Any passing dragons better beware, because Highwayman is out there. He lurks out there in the world unknown, search for those far from home.... making sure you never return. Better be wise....stay out of the skies. When he's not running around on his "job", he spend his time as a seemingly honest dragon at a tavern, singing songs of his dirty work out loud and even confessing to his crimes, only for everyone there to laugh it off as if it's all an act(or they don't care). He's a good singer, but he still doesn't quit his day job. History His parents and past are unknown. He's a Trickwing, though no one knows how he ended up on Pyrrhia. It is known his first job was when he was just 8 dragon years old, barely out of dragonet stage. One minute, he's in his favorite tavern, the next, he skulks silently through the wood. Those who try to talk to him about his past.... end up not having a future. Only one time did he have the law on his tail, and when they caught him, they didn't arrest him, but fined him a ticket for flying to fast, even when he confessed. When the Skywings who caught him got word he was in the area, all they said was, "good day citizen" and went on their way to caught the guy they just let go.(incompetent, am I right?) Highwayman's Song I'll knock ya out, drag ya out the skies.... Steal the scales from off ya feet... I'm Highwayman.... And I make end's meet......... Abilities and Weaknesses Highwayman has many skills. He is a fluent liar and cheater(he's probably the reason for those Trickwing stereotypes). He's fast, cunning, and can wield a knife with ease. On his off time, he can dance, sing, tell stories, and even cook. He can also manipulate his voice to sound like a Scavenger. His prize ability to jump and flap in perfect sync to boost himself into the air and attack traveling dragons low to the ground from below. Don't think he doesn't have weaknesses though. He just doesn't tell them to the public. (Don't worry, they include any mortal dragon weakness, hurting his tavern and friends, beating him to a job first, and stealing from him, along with ignoring his crimes, which gets on his nerves from time to time...... wait Highwayman! What are you doing here..... NO get away! I didn't mean to squeal! I'm sor--) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction